Fallen angel
by Meganee
Summary: Todos tenemos un ser divino que nos protege a lo largo de nuestras vidas, un ángel guardián que nos acompaña y cuida sin poder ser notado por nuestros cinco sentidos. Sin embargo, el de Akashi Seijūrō resultó no ser así.


Fallen angel.

El color del cielo era de un celeste profundo y cálido a la vez, ni una sola nube manchaba la pureza armónica de aquella hermosa tarde. Sólo una leve brisa veraniega era la única compañía que tenía mientras contemplaba, maravillado, el bello paisaje que lo rodeaba y oía el cantar de las aves que lo saludaban desde lo alto de los árboles circundantes. Sentado sobre la baranda de seguridad que llegaba hasta un poco más de la altura de sus caderas, cerró sus ojos y sintió cosas que jamás, en su rutinaria vida que no le otorgaba el tiempo para apreciarla, había podido sentir o, más bien, detenerse a hacerlo. El aire y el calor del sol sobre su piel se sentían únicos; sonreía cada vez que se tomaba el atrevimiento de mirar fijamente aquella inmensa estrella y sus orbes se quejaban de la radiante luz con dolorosas puntadas. Toda sensación que experimentaba era, por demás, bien recibida y atesorada a consciencia, porque cada una le recordaba, a aquel joven que solía ser, que aún respiraba, que aún vivía.

La sonrisita pícara había desaparecido cuando recordó que todavía existía. Si bien ahora no sentía dolor, le molestaba saber que aquel instante de paz sería tan efímero como todas las cosas buenas que acontecían en su vida. Incluso su madre había sido pasajera y su partida había llegado más pronto de lo que quería; todo lo bueno acababa tan, o más, rápido que la vida misma.

Y fue entonces como su mente comenzó a guiarlo por aquellos oscuros y peligrosos pasadizos, encontrándose, de esta manera, con que la paz y la armonía que le daba aquella vista del paisaje deslumbrante que se divisaba desde la azotea del instituto Rakuzan, habían quedado reducidas a un solo sentimiento que conocía muy bien y le había servido de motor para impulsarse a subir las escaleras del establecimiento y llegar a donde ahora se encontraba. Angustia, la cual se transformaría luego en ansiedad y molestia, como siempre sucedía, como todos los días.

Sus ojos buscaron sonreír, pero no importaba lo mucho que observara al sol ahora, o lo mucho que se concentrara en sentir la brisa cálida contra la fría piel de su rostro ensombrecido. Una vez abierta la puerta, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por dichos sentimientos que lo hundían cada vez más y más profundo en los oscuros confines de su mente. Sus pies, nerviosos, sin ninguna superficie donde descansar, sólo el vacío debajo de ellos, comenzaron a columpiarse de adelante hacia atrás, como si fueran los de un niño pequeño y aburrido.

— ¡Akashi!

Se quedó inmóvil y una mueca indescifrable se formó en su rostro al escucharlo. No hacía falta voltear a ver de quién se trataba, además, si quisiera, no podía hacerlo ya que se encontraba en una situación en la que una postura derecha y tensionada era lo único que lo mantenía en equilibrio sobre aquella baranda.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz del más alto estaba a punto de quebrarse, podía sentirlo con cada palabra que soltaban aquellos labios que tanto había querido besar en otro momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Encontraron una clase de nota y me llamaron desesperados de tu casa. Akashi, baja de ahí.

Creyó que no volvería a sonreír en lo que le restaba de vida, pero aquello le había provocado cierta gracia. Hilarante era el hecho de que nadie reparara en él cuando se encontraba presente en la monstruosa residencia Akashi, pero que sí lo hicieran en un momento como aquel… Lo entendía, lo que tenía en mente, para algunos, podía resultar una locura, pero no para él y la verdad es que no imaginó que encontrarían aquella nota tan rápido.

— Ya veo… —meditó por unos segundos, sin apartar su mirada del horizonte, sin mover ni un solo músculo: — No es necesario que te quedes aquí, Midorima —sus pies comenzaron a hamacarse infantilmente de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esta locura? —la voz del peliverde era suplicante y Akashi no pudo evitar sentirse complacido por aquello. Era claro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero eso ya nada importaba, no ahora.

— ¿Me entenderías si te dijera las razones?

— Sólo… baja, por favor —Midorima ignoró su pregunta para volver a hacerle aquella petición: — Si saltas… —los orbes esmeraldas comenzaron a enrojecerse y arder. Dio un paso, luego otro, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de su antiguo compañero de escuela, deseando que aquello terminara rápido y que éste entrara en razón.

— Si salto, todo acabará. Una verdadera lástima, ¿no crees? El día luce maravilloso.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Bájate! —la desesperación estaba venciendo a su amigo, a quien, cada vez, podía sentirlo más cerca. Estaba llegando a él.

Fue por eso que giró su cabeza.

La brisa cálida y tenue había cambiado, no supo en qué momento, a un viento peligroso y traicionero que lo hizo perder el balance mientras giraba la porción superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás para enfrentar al peliverde que en ningún momento detuvo su carrera hacia él. Caería.

Sucedió demasiado rápido y justo a tiempo. Una sacudida. Lo único que notó, fue el fuerte agarre con el que lo sujetaban los brazos de Shintaro, fijos, inmóviles e implacables sobre su espalda. La seguridad que éstos le hicieron experimentar, lo llevó a aferrarse a las ropas contrarias y a darse cuenta de la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. Se odió a sí mismo al hacer contacto visual con los lacrimosos ojos que se encontraban clavados en los propios, hundidos en el terror. Una cálida oleada recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como las gotas saladas impactaban sobre su rostro y el abrazo de Midorima se hizo más fuerte, casi doloroso; una sensación tan embriagadora que le hizo ignorar el viento que azotaba ambos cabellos y aquel hormigueo vertiginoso en su estómago que no tardó en aparecer al apartar sus ojos de los verdes y ver más allá de la cabeza ajena, a tan solo unos pocos metros del pavimento que se acercaba a ambos velozmente. Cerró sus párpados y la oscuridad por la que tanto había esperado aquel día, se presentó al fin junto con una última sacudida.

—

Sujetaba con fuerza la mano inerte que sobresalía apenas de las blanquecinas sábanas de la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió con delicadeza y la cabeza de su amigo se asomó desde fuera. Éste, al notar aquella única presencia en la habitación, ingresó con cuidado de no provocar ningún ruido molesto que pudiera interferir con el descanso del paciente.

— Vine tan pronto me llamaste… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? —preguntó atolondradamente, su rostro sólo reflejaba la consternación desconsolada que lo invadía al confirmar las palabras que el muchacho frente a él le había soltado por teléfono hacía media hora atrás.

— No sé aún lo que sucedió, estoy esperando a Masaomi-san. Lo único que dijeron los médicos es que está fuera de peligro, aunque aún no ha recuperado la consciencia.

El recién llegado se acercó un poco más, sin poder caer del todo en razón.

— No puedo entenderlo… no… —encontrar las palabras para expresar su sentir, le fue imposible: — Tetsu, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está…? —no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, no se atrevió al ver los ojos celestes que le decían, sin la necesidad de hablar, que no lo había logrado.

— Él estaba sobre Midorima-kun cuando los encontraron. Creen que esa fue la razón por la que sobrevivió a la caída… —mantenerse fuerte en aquella situación y formular dichas palabras sin quebrarse, fue la tarea más difícil que tuvo que atravesar en su, aún, corta vida.

El más alto guardó silencio. Aguantar las lágrimas era un arduo trabajo y, si contestaba, sentía que no podría conseguirlo. Ambos se encontraban igual, ninguno volvió a hablar. Sólo se mantuvieron allí, sentados a la espera del padre de Akashi y de los demás, quienes no tardarían en llegar. Lo único que podían desear, era no ser ellos mismos quienes tuvieran que enfrentar la situación de decirle, al que reposaba en la camilla, sobre el destino que había sufrido su ángel guardián.

* * *

Gracias por leer


End file.
